1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to snubber strips such as are used at boat docks, boat moorings etc. for the purpose of engaging the hull of a boat to prevent scraping and damage thereto.
2. Description of the Related Art Including Information Disclosed Under 37 CFR .sctn..sctn.1.97-1.99
A prior snubber strip consisted of a resilient elongate hollow body portion having a substantially flat elongate wall which formed the inner side wall of the body portion. Integral and coextensive with the flat wall were two elongate attachment flange portions, one being substantially coplanar with said flat wall and the other being substantially perpendicular thereto, thereby forming an internal elongate corner into which the external corner of the dock or wharf was intended to be fitted. The body portion was then attached along the dock corner by means of nails or spikes which were driven through the flanges and into the top plank or other wood of the dock.
This construction has a number of disadvantages. For one thing, the head of the spike which is driven through the top or perpendicular flange of the snubber strip tends to unduly imbed itself into the soft material of the flange and eventually cause a rupture or tear of the same, especially if the snubber strip is subject to strong pulling or rubbing forces at or near the point of attachment. Also, the said spike can cause splitting of the treated or coated beam or stringer member which supports the top corner plank of the deck of the wharf or dock.
The prior snubber strip was intended to overlie the crack that is formed where the end floor plank rests on the end stringer or beam of the dock, ostensibly to provide a shield for preventing water from entering such crack and forming a basis for rot or deterioration. However, the inner portions of the crack at the location under the dock were not closed or sealed, and therefore water has access to the crack and could collect therein to cause ultimate rotting. This was especially likely to occur if the beam had been split by the spike or nail that was driven in to secure the snubber.
In each of these circumstances, water and ice are likely to work in and collect at the deformed or split parts, ultimately causing deterioration and rotting or failure thereof.